A Lady's Touch
by The Part I Portray
Summary: Sometimes the same old thing just isn't good enough anymore, and six lovely young ladies at Ouran Academy have decided to take action. How will the host club react when they find out they have a new set of rivals? Follow the Host Club AND the Hostess Club on a journey full of laughs, tears, and mischief. (Mostly a Kyoya Love Story, a bit of Koaru romance, and fluffy teasing . )
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, my lovelies ^.^ Thank you for checking out my first Ouran fanfic. I really do hope you enjoy. Before you continue reading, their are two things I'd like to make you aware of._

_One: I am setting this story during Haruhi's 2nd year at Ouran Academy. So post anime (and post some of the manga)._

_Two: Speaking of the manga, I have read it. I will be keeping some of the basic plot points in the story, but won't be going into detail so not to spoil the story for those of you who haven't read the manga yet. But seriously, you should totally read it. IT'S AMAZING!_

_Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy ^.^_

**Prologue **

It was time for another year at Ouran Academy. So much had happened to the Host Club. A new host, an almost engagement, Honey and Mori's graduation. It was time for a fresh start. A new year a new you, right? One thing this collection of handsome boys (and girl) didn't realize is that they're lives were about to change… greatly.

"Haruhi, I baked you some sweets. Would you like to try some?" a guest offered shyly. "Wow, I don't usually get to eat fancy pastries", 'he' replied. The surrounding girls giggled at the host's adorably ignorant commoner terms.

"Takashi, what cake should I try next? There are so many to choose from!" Honey asked his much larger, silent cousin. Mori took a moment to think, then said, "Strawberry. It's your favorite." Honey agreed and happily gobbled down another slice of cake. A few girls squealed in delight.

"Hikaru, I can't seem to get this button, can you help me?" Koaru asked his brother timidly, gesturing to the unbuttoned top of his baby blue jacket. Hikaru cupped his dopple-ganger's chin, looking into his golden eyes adoringly. "Oh Koaru, I'd much rather be helping you take it off." More squeals ensued.

"Tamaki", one girl said, setting down her teacup. "Yes, princess?" Tamaki responded, looking at her fondly. "I noticed all of the other boys seemed very excited today. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Tamaki blinked a couple of times. He certainly hadn't noticed anything of the sort. "Excited? What do you mean?" he inquired. Another girl joined their conversation. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. I think it's about some club their really looking forward to", she said.

This peaked Kyoya's interest. There was nothing that went on in this school that he didn't at least have a basic knowledge of. That streak wasn't about to be broken. He came out from behind the seclusion of his laptop to get further information.

"Do you know what kind of club this is, Miss Fujimoto?" he asked, clipboard at the ready. She and the other girls shook their heads no. Suddenly the sound of an engine revved beneath their feet. Slowly, Renge ascending from the floor, diabolical laughter and all. "Oh great, the Otaku", the twins chorused.

Ignoring them, Renge struck a pose and declared loudly, "I think _**I**_ can answer your question!" The other guests and the hosts stared at their self-proclaimed manager with curiosity. If Renge was the only one who knew, then it couldn't be a good thing.

"It seems that some of the loveliest ladies at this academy have started their OWN host club to entertain gentlemen with way too much time on their hands. It's a brilliant idea, really."

The entire room gasped in shock. A female host club? Had their ever been such a thing? Tamaki was probably the most alarmed out of everyone. His entire body was eroding away. How could this be? Ladies were meant to be pampered and treated like princesses, NOT the other way around! He simply could not condone this. They would have to march up to this "reverse host club" and teach these girls what being a lady truly meant!

The blonde leader ceased to erode as he stood up, determination in his eyes. "Come on, gang. Let's go see this 'Female Host Club' for ourselves!" And with that, the host club marched out of music room 3. A few seconds later, Tamaki came marching back.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"The old gymnasium", Renge replied.

"Right!" he said before marching out of the room once more.

_Yes, yes... I know. It's super short. But that's just because it's the prologue. I should be posting the first chapter tomorrow (maybe even today if I get the chance). I hope you enjoyed and that you come back for more. Well, that's it for now._

_ADIOS! ;)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Helloooo again ^.^ Thanks for sticking around for the first chapter. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1**

**The Hostess Club**

You could say the hostess club was a sight to behold, but that would be an understatement. To the host club, it was like looking through the mirror to an alternate universe. They had never witnessed hosting from a viewer's stand point. And these girls were good. Like, really good.

The first hostess Tamaki recognized was a girl with semi-short, chocolate colored hair straitened to perfection, round brown eyes, and a beaming, charismatic smile. He knew her as Nanami Yukimura, a charming girl from his class who made an effort to chat with everyone. She came from a family of fine arts, so theatrics ran in her blood. And apparently, her hosting as well.

"Nanami, please sing us a song", one boy said. "No! I want Nanami to dance!" another chimed. The two boys began arguing, but Nanami simply shook her head and winked at them. "Boys boys please, don't fight. I can just do both!" With that, the energetic girls promptly jumped on to the table. She began tap-dancing on her make-shift stage while singing "Popular" from Wicked. (Tamaki: "Ooh! I like her already!")

Haruhi let her eyes wonder to a nearby table where she caught sight of a familiar face. Asuka Igarashi. A very striking young lady who had every boy in their class wrapped around her finger. The other girls hated her, and Haruhi could sense she knew that too. She was a very clever girl, but never contributed much in class. It was actually quite surprising to see her here.

"Hello boys", she said smoothly, crossing her legs and flipping her auburn hair. "You hungry?" she asked the nerdy boy next to her (Twins: "Class Rep?"). He gulped, blushing furiously. Asuka smirked, taking a truffle off the table. She proceeded to pop it into his mouth seductively. To top it off, she licked the excess chocolate off her own finger. (Haruhi: "Oh, I see now.")

The twins turned their head when they heard someone yelling out their favorite foods. They were surprised to see the outburst came from a fairly petite girl with messy blonde hair and grey doe eyes. They recognized her as Hotaru Hinata, the daughter of a wealthy music producer. They had met her a handful of times at formal gatherings because their families were profitable allies (plus they were in the same year). The twins didn't know her very well, but they could tell from one glance that she was an odd ball.

"Come on boys! Let's play ninja!" Hotaru said with a massive grin on her face. Her guests laughed excitedly as they all got in a circle. It was a strange thing watching a bunch of teenagers trying to hack at one another's arms. (Hikaru: "Probably some weird commoner's game.")

Mori had been eye balling the people surrounding the foosball table off to the side. Their seemed to be an extreme game going on. A girl with a carrot top ponytail and had her emerald eyes trained on the table in front of her, her brows furrowed with intensity. A bead of sweat made its way down her forehead as her agile hands moved gracefully about the handles. Cheers erupted as she scored the winning goal. A cocky grin plastered on her face, she threw a fist in the air and said, "Alright boys, whose next?"

The silent boy glanced at Kyoya's clipboard to see her name was Minori Handa, the daughter of two professional athletes. Apparently Minori had recently competed in the summer Olympics for fencing. Impressive.

Honey let his eyes wonder to a quiet girl with bob-cut, black hair and sweet dark eyes sitting with her guests. He knew her as Yuki Moto, the heir to a very successful mining corporation. From what one could tell, she seemed like a very nervous little thing. Always looking to the floor. Always blushing. It was easy to see how this could be a fetish for some boys.

"Here, Miss Yuki. I got you some flowers. They reminded me of you", a boy said, handing her a large bouquet of Tulips. Yuki took the flowers cautiously and said, "I- I remind you of something as pretty… as a flower?" The other boys nodded. "Of course", one insisted, "You're very pretty." Yuki turned away, her face red as a tomato. "T-t-t-t-thank you." (Honey: "She seems to really know what she's doing.")

After thoroughly observing the hostesses in the room, Kyoya laid eyes on one last girl at the back of the gymnasium. He identified her immediately. Her name was Reiko Hinata, cousin of Hotaru Hinata. She was in the same class as him and Tamaki. Though she was very quiet in class, she could always be seen with Nanami Yukimura. One could say it was an odd pairing but really, who was he to judge. She never really talked to anyone, and it was obviously not out of bashfulness. Reiko was the last person you'd expect to take up hosting. Of course, after watching her strategy, it was obvious why she was here.

"Miss Reiko, you're so cool. I don't know how you do it", one of her guests said. Reiko shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Simple. I just don't bother to put up with stupid people. Who said I had to be nice?" All of the boys stared in awe. It was pretty pathetic looking. "Do you think we're stupid?" one of them asked. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes. It could seriously make anyone turn to stone. Finally, she leaned back in her chair, letting her honey brown hair fall in her eyes. "Eh, whatever", was her response. They seemed more than satisfied.

After having examined each and every hostess, the hosts realized they all had one thing in common. None of them had ever once visited the host club. It was a strange thought. Girls that had never witnessed a host club went and made their own host club. So what made them want to?

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Asuka said with a smirk, having taken noticed to the boys in the doorway. The room went dead silent. The two clubs stared daggers at each other. The six hostesses stood up and gathered at the front of the room. "Welcome, host club", they all said in unison.

Oh snap. S*** just got real.

_Soooooo... whatcha think? What are your first impressions on the hostess club? Like 'em? Hate 'em? Don't really know what to think? What do you think their hosting "type" is? I know! But do you? O.o_

_Haha, well, that's all I have for now. The second chapter should be posted tomorrow unless there's like a zombie apocalypse or something. _

_PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS! ^.^_


	3. Chapter 2

_Welcome back ^.^ Glad you could make it. I know it's a little late at night, but here's the second chapter._ _Hopefully all you guys like it. Thank you for reading up to this point, and for the favs :) gotta love those! Anyways... back to the story!_

**Chapter 2**

**The Agreement**

"So, gentlemen," said Asuka, an evil glint in her hazel eyes. They were all seated in the center of the gymnasium. Boys on one side, girls on the other. The guests had to leave early so the two clubs could talk in private. Tamaki looked around the room anxiously. It was very strange. While the entire school was decorated with pearly pink walls and cherry blossom floors, the gymnasium was sporting lovely shades of blue.

He brought his attention back to the… scary girl in front of him. "What brings you to our little club? I'm curious", she finished, leaning forward and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Kyoya smirked to himself. He knew exactly what game she was playing. She was playing the intimidating card, trying to scare them off. It was obvious she saw the host club as the enemy. They all did.

"Oh well", Tamaki began, keeping up a genuine smile, "When we heard about the hostess club, you could say we were a bit surprised." Asuka smiled at him. "Oh I'm sure. Judging by the looks on your face when your face when you walked in, I would say you were more than just surprised." Tamaki was unsure how to respond. He didn't like the way she was staring at him. Like she had the upper hand.

Hotaru fidgeted in her seat before deciding to speak. "How about introductions?" She gave the blonde boy a reassuring smile, trying to break the tension. Unlike Asuka, who could be kind of a bitch, Hotaru didn't want to start a fight. "There's no need, Miss Hinata. We know perfectly well who you are", Kyoya assured her. Nanami shook her head. "But we insist, Ootori. It's only the friendly thing to do."

She stood up and began introducing her friends. "This is Yuki Moto", she gestured to the blushing raven haired girl at the end of the sofa. "This is her first year in high school, and she is 'The Shy Type'. Her best friend, also a first year, is Minori Handa." The girl with the carrot colored hair winked at the boys in front of her. "She is 'The Sporty Type'.

"This here is Hotaru Hinata, second year. And her type is 'The Crazy Type'." Hotaru waved her hands enthusiastically. "Next to her is Asuka Igarashi, a second year as well. She's the self-decided 'Sexy Type'." The auburn haired girl threw a glare at Nanami, then returned to stare lasers into Tamaki's forehead. "This here is Reiko Hinata, my bestie (Reiko: "Shut it.") and a third year. She's 'The Mysterious Type'." The Honey haired girl rolled her eyes, but still smiled slightly at her friend. "And I'm Nanami Yukimura. Third Year. 'Theatrical Type'. And together we make the hostess club."

It was odd. Though they seemed very different from one another, they looked good as a group. Separate, they were lovely, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. But the host club would not let them win. First come first serve, and they were here first. They would not let these copy cats beat them at their own game.

"I have one question for you, princesses", Tamaki finally said. Reiko looked at him as if he had three heads. Her blue eyes were flaming and she looked ready to commit homicide. "What did you just call us?" she demanded. Tamaki blinked a couple of times. "Princess-"

"No, don't you dare", Reiko interjected.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what the problem is…"

"As that what you call all us girls? We're all your princess? We're all just a bunch of damsels in distress?"

"Sissy… please…" Hotaru began.

"Shush. I'm not done yet. Let me guess what you were going to ask, Suoh. You were going to ask why we decided to start this club, right? Because you don't think a girl can be a host. It's not customary. It's abnormal."

Reiko was now standing in front of Tamaki now, who was cowering in fear. She leaned down to look him in the eye. "Tell me I'm wrong." Tamaki gulped, a chill going down his spine. He took it back. Asuka wasn't the scary one. THIS girl was the scary one. He was absolutely petrified.

Kyoya nonchalantly closed his clipboard and looked up at Reiko. As their eyes met, you could have sworn lightning struck. Though Kyoya's face was emotionless, his eyes didn't even make an effort to hide his contempt for this girl. He wasn't sure what her problem was. Why she thought being so openly spiteful was suitable in the world they lived in.

"Miss Hinata, if you're trying to prove yourself, then I have a proposal", he said. Reiko crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue. "How about a competition. Hosts vs Hostesses. However loses has to act as servants for the winning club." The other hosts gasped. Was he insane? The girls looked around at each other, as if having a silent debate. Finally they all looked back at Kyoya.

Reiko held out her hand. "Alright. You have a deal." And with that, the two hosts shook hands in agreement.

_Oh snap! A competition? What could that possibly happen? I don't even know! Well... not yet anyways. The idea just sort of popped into my head as I was writing. I have a few ideas though ;)_

_But hey, if you have any suggestions for possible contests, by all mean share them with me :) Bouncing off ideas is fun ^.^_

_Well, that's all for now. SOOOOO LOOOOOONG!_


	4. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaa ^.^ Are you ready for another chapter? Well, here you go! Hope you like it. Have fun getting to my OC a little bit better :)

O_O

**Chapter 3**

**What He Did**

The honey-haired girl set down her pencil and cracked her knuckles. She leaned back in her chair, taking in a deep breath. Her eyes began to water, so she blinked a couple of times to prevent the salty liquid from streaking down her cheeks. This always happened when she got tired.

A pair of doe eyes peered inside from behind the door. "Yoo-hoo… sissy…" she whispered, seeing that her cousin wasn't asleep. "What do you want, Hotaru?" Reiko asked, not even bothering to look over. Hotaru entered the lavish bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. It was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed. But she knew Reiko would still be awake.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today", she said, getting strait to the point. "It's just… you were pretty angry. It wasn't like you. You were almost as scary as Lucifer", she continued with a slight chuckle. Reiko looked at her with a half-smile. "Honestly, why must you refer to Asuka as Lucifer?" Of course, she didn't expect an answer. Hotaru never explained her far-fetched nicknames, including her own. But she could probably figure why her younger cousin called her sissy.

Though they weren't sisters, they sure did feel like it. Reiko was adopted by her aunt and uncle when she was ten, so she and Hotaru had been living together for years. They were both only children, so they never really had anyone to play with. That was until they were able to confide in each other.

The blonde girl pouted her lips. Reiko was avoiding her question. Her outburst earlier was completely out of character. Okay… maybe not completely. But contrary to popular belief, she was actually a very sweet girl… beneath the part of her that hated everyone. Okay… she didn't HATE everyone, she just strongly disliked them. But only because she could get easily annoyed. She never even gave those people the light of day. She only acted spiteful to someone when she was really passionate. So what could they possibly have done to upset her?

"Reiko… what did they do?" You knew when Hotaru called you by your real name, she was serious. Reiko leaned forward in her chain, resting her head in her hands. "Nothing. Don't worry about it", she said, waving a hand dismissively. Hotaru brought a fist to her hips. "Tell me, or else I'll… I'll… I'll tell everyone about that time you farted in front of-"

"OKAY! Shush! I'll tell you, god!" Hotaru smiled at her cousin triumphantly. Reiko rolled her eyes, but then her face grew somber. "To be honest, my anger was directed at the wrong person. Though Suoh's ignorance does bug me, I'm mostly just crossed with Ootori", she explained.

At first, she never really had a problem with him. They had been in the same class since elementary school, and though they had never really spoken much, they had a mutual understanding of one another. They were both quiet observers of the world around them. They preferred to take a good look before diving strait in, which they rarely ever did. That, they had in common.

Of course every rose has its thorns. And what Reiko discovered during her second year of middle school, was that Kyoya Ootori's thorns were fatal. She referred back to that day and told Hotaru what she had seen.

_ "__Kyoya… please. I-I can't live without you", a fair haired girl pleaded, grabbing the tall handsome boy by the arm. He gave her a look of uninterested boredom. The library, as usual, had been disserted for the most part. Kyoya and his admirer assumed they were alone. Well, they weren't. Not quite._

_Reiko hid behind a nearby bookshelf, not wanting to disturb their private conversation. She peaked from behind the books out of curiosity. "That's a very juvenile statement, Miss Akiyama. Now if you would please let me go, I must be heading home", he said, trying to pry the girl off his arm. She clang on tighter. "B-but, don't you love me too?"_

_Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I don't see what could possibly be gained from loving you…" he began, but the desperate girl had other plans. She pulled him down to her level by the collar and brought his lips to her own. Reiko's eyes widened. Things like this only happened in books. But here she was, witnessing a romantic drama right before her eyes._

_The romance took a dark turn as Kyoya pulled his lips away and forced her against the wall. Anger swelled up inside him as the girl hit the wall with a loud thud. "Just who do you think you are?" Kyoya demanded. The girl was speechless. _

_ "__Alright then, let's start with me. I am the third son in the Ootori group, one of the wealthiest and most powerful businesses in Japan. And who are you? You are the heir to a catering company. How could I possibly love someone at such a low level as yourself? I could easily drive your family's business into the ground. I __**own **__you."_

_He took his hand off the girl's shoulders, allowing her to lean forward off the wall. "Don't ever think that you are the same as me again." The poor, traumatized girl ran out of the library in tears. Kyoya sighed and soon, left as well._

_Reiko slid down to the floor, taking in what she had just witnessed. How could he be so cruel? So what if they weren't on the same level. They were both people. They both had feelings. Yet he had taken her feelings for him and abused them. Squashing them like a bug. She had never known anyone so heartless._

_It was then that she decided. Kyoya Ootori was a terrible human being._

"Wow", was all Hotaru could say. She knew he seemed kind of mean, but never had considered him to be that nasty. To have that I-only-want-what's-beneficial mindset was extremely off putting. She couldn't blame Reiko for despising the guy.

"Yeah, well, it's late. You should get back to bed", Reiko suggested. "Practice what you preach. What are you working on anyways?" Hotaru inquired, about to snatch up the papers her cousin had been marking up vigorously. The older girl was faster. "None of your business", she spat. Hotaru pouted, but let it be for now.

"Well, night! Don't let the bed bugs bight!" the blonde said with a goofy grin. Reiko giggled at her cousin's randomness. And with that, Hotaru left the room.

O_O

Yeah... she kind of hates him. Like, a lot. But anyways, what did you think? Do you think she's right for hating him? Do you think she judged him a little too soon? I'd love to know what you guys have to say :) Well, that's all I have for now. Oh! That weird face thing, it's meant to be a divider. Just in case you didn't catch that! Haha, I'll see you guys later. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! I'm back! Sorry, it's like 12:30 at night right now. Meaning that this won't actually be available to read until 1:00. Which also means you won't see this 'till tomorrow. Unless your across the world or something. Then go crazy! I hope you like this next chapter, I personally had a blast writing this one. It's much longer than the previous chapters, so your welcome. Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Competition: Part 1**

(Class 3-A, Monday morning)

"Good morning ladies and gents", said a smiling Tamaki standing at the front of the room. Though the teacher was in the middle of a lesson, he didn't seem to mind being interrupted. For such a prestigious school, no one ever seemed to really learn much.

Everyone brought their attention to the stunning blonde boy before them. Not that half the girls in the class room hadn't already been staring at him before he got up there. Reiko and Nanami looked at each other and smirked at their love filled gazes. "I have an important announcement. I think you'll all be interested", Tamaki began.

"As you all must know, there is a new club that started this year. The Hostess Club has already become quite popular. So, for your own entertainment, the Host Club and the Hostess Club decided to have a competition. Yes, that's right! Hosts pinned against hosts. Who will win? Well that's yet to be seen. But I can tell you that you are all invited to watch."

The other students chattered excitedly. This would be quite the event. It was obvious that almost the entire school would be there, watching their favorite hosts duke it out right before their eyes. How exactly this scene would play, no one was certain. But it would sure be a hell of a good time.

Kyoya, who sat in the seat behind Reiko, leaned forward and said, "Let's hope you haven't made a mistake picking a fight with us." He wasn't sure why he said it, he's not usually one for smack talk. But it sure did piss her off. Reiko turned around to face him, eyes cold and harsh. He had to admit, she was good at that. Almost as good as him. Almost.

"US pick a fight with YOU? Who was it that came to our club? Who was it that proposed this silly competition in the first place?"

"To be frank, none of this would have happened if you hadn't stolen our idea-"

"YOUR idea? Well sir, to be frank, you're not the first host club in the world either. And you have no idea why we do what we do, so lay off!"

Nanami sat back in amusement. It was a sight to see the two most reserved students in the class bickering like children. Maybe she should tape it. It was just too funny. Now she could be wrong, but she thought they may be witnessing the beginnings of love here. (Lol ;) shameless quoting)

Eventually the bell rang and the two had to end their verbal war. Kyoya got up from his desk, gave Reiko an all too polite nod, and left the class room. (Tamaki: "Wait! Kyoya! Don't leave without daddy!") Nanami stared at her friend, her stared back perplexed, and wiggled her eyebrow up and down. Reiko just tilted her head, even more confused than before. "What?" she finally asked.

"You liiiiiiiiike him", the grinning girl responded. Reiko gave her a look that was a cross between annoyance and boredom. "Right, 'because yelling at people is a sign of affection." Nanami nodded. "For you, it is. I don't know how many times you've scolded ME, your bestest friend in the whole wide world", she said, mock tears streaming down her face.

"Oh shush. It's only because you're easy to mess with", Reiko admitted before getting up to leave the room.

"You loooooooove him."

"I"LL KILL YOU!"

"See what I mean?

(The Ouran Auditorium)

Students piled into the auditorium, giddily waiting for the competition to begin. They acted as if they were going to meet some teen pop sensation, they could have burst right out of their seats. None the less, it was a good crowd. Apparently news had spread rather quickly.

Tamaki walked on to center stage and the crowd went wild. Even the guys were cheering. The applause did not cease to boost the blonde boy's ego (something you would not think could grow any larger). He gave the audience a twinkling smile and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Welcome. I'm glad you all could make it." More cheers ensued. "Now, who's ready for a competition?" The screams were deafening, and you could hear the obsessive passion of the love struck students. Renge burst on to the stage, for once not from the floor. She promptly took the microphone from Tamaki.

"ALRIGHT! Let's meet our competitors! To my right, we have… THE HOST CLUB!" The rest of the host club entered the stage, causing some girls to faint. "YEAH! And to my left, we have… THE HOSTESS CLUB!" The hollers from the boys could easily rival those of the girls, but it was hard to tell when you're ears started bleeding from the sound.

With both clubs on stage it was time to begin. Renge took a top hat out of nowhere and held it out in front of the audience. "I have here a hat-full of contests suggested by you, our viewers. I will choose one without looking, and we'll start from there. There will be a total of nine suggestions chosen. Anyways, let's get started!"

Renge handed the microphone to Tamaki and reached deep into the hat. Finally, she pulled out a slip of paper from the very bottom. Unfolding it, she took the microphone back. "And the first contest is…"

Everyone, including the hosts, waited in anticipation.

"A RAP BATTLE!"

The crowd went wild as the hosts gasped. Both groups huddled in a circle. The hostess club looked at each other anxiously. "Reiko, you're good with words. You should do it", said Minori, giving her an encouraging smile. Reiko shook her head. "No way, I'm not good under pressure. We'd surely lose."

A few girls bit their lips, trying to think. Finally, Asuka spoke. "I'll do it." Hotaru blinked a couple of times, then grinned in realization. "That's right! You're the queen of smack talk! If anyone can do it, you can!" The others nodded in agreement. "Alright then", Minori said, putting her hand in the middle of the circle. The other girls copied her movement. "Brake!" they shouted, throwing their hands in the air.

Asuka approached the center of the stage. At the same time, so did Tamaki. They faced each other while being handed a microphone. "Are you ready to get pummeled?" she asked, smiling evilly. "Well, I don't know about that. I feel I've always had a way with words", Tamaki replied. "Okay you two, are you ready?" Renge asked. The two hosts nodded. "Alright. TECH GUY, DROP A BEAT!"

The sound of drums gave the two a rhythm to go by. Tamaki was the first to start. (Author's note: Now I'm rapper, so bear with me.)

"Look at me with my golden hair.

I'm such a beauty that you cannot bear.

My twinkling eyes will stare you down

Make you so dizzy that you fall to the ground.

Just give me a reason

Yeah a reason why

Oh why my beauty couldn't make you cry.

I am a god, yeah

I'm such a beaut.

I'm so gorgeous that I'll make you… toot"

The entire room burst into a fit of laughter. People were literally falling out of their chairs because of Tamaki's mess up. The host blushed furiously and looked down at his feet. It took everything in his power not to go cry in a corner forever and ever. A laughing Asuka pushed Tamaki out of the way. "Alright, your highness. Let me show you how it's done." The beat presumed and Asuka began her rhyme.

"Look at you boys, thinkin you're cool

Getting a joy out of runnin the school.

And I'm takin this chance

To prove I can dance.

This shakin is makin you wet your pants

And you may be king, but I am a queen

So I will take over this monarchy.

With a twist of the hips and a pout of the lips

You'll be down on your knees begging me to strip.

And I will take charge, 'cause us girls we at large

So boohoo, go cry, you lost, just die.

And I am not sorry. I'll play you like Atari.

So weep on and keep on bowing down to me."

Roars erupted from the audience, boys and girls alike. The host club was in complete and utter shock, their chins dropping to the floor. Who would have thought that Tamaki, whose words make even the coldest of girls melt, would have lost to a girl with such a… crude mind? Then again, this was rap. Not poetry.

Renge returned to center stage as Tamaki and Asuka went back to their groups. "And the winner is… ASUKA!" The hostess club pumped a fist in the air. Hotaru proceeded to stick her tongue out at their enemy. Tamaki got the other boys to form a circle.

"Alright men, we have to step it up. We cannot let those girls beat us", he proclaimed. (Haruhi: "He realizes I'm a girl, right?") "But Tama-chan, you're the one who lost. We didn't do anything yet", Honey pointed out. Tamaki put a finger up to the small boy's lips. "That doesn't matter, we are a team. We must win this together!" They all nodded in agreement. They underestimated their opponents, and they couldn't afford to lose. Not this time.

* * *

Soooooo... yeah. That was fun! I apologize for Asuka's crudeness. I knew I rated this T for a reason and, well, I just found it. On a side note, I just realized that the goth chick in the manga is named Reiko... dammit... Oh well! No turning back now!

I'll be back with more soon. But for now, PEACE! ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour, ma copines! How's life? Good? Good ^.^ Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit of a filler. The chapter after this will probably be that way too. But it's all for a reason ;) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

**The Competition: Part 2**

One contest down. Eight more to go. Thought the hostess club had the upper hand, that could easily change. The next challenge could be anything. Considering how crazy the fans were, they might make them have a kissing contest or something. The thought could make almost all of them shudder. Believe it or not, most of the competitors hadn't even had their first kiss yet, none the less a lover.

"What if we have to fight a dinosaur next?" Hotaru exclaimed excitedly. Reiko proceeded to karate chop her. Hotaru let out a yelp, rubbing the top of her head. "Stupid. Dinosaurs are extinct", her cousin stated. "Oh… right…"

Renge was currently reaching down into the hat for the second challenge. "Are you guys ready for the next contest?" She asked the audience. Their roaring cheers was answer enough. Plus the one guy screaming, "Take your shirt off!" Renge frowned in the direction of the voice. "No way, you pervert!"  
She unfolded the parchment and began reading. "A curse war… the first person to die loses? NEKOZAWA-SENPAI THAT'S CREEPY! WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Renge angrily reached into the hat for a new suggestion. She opened it quickly and read it out loud. "The next contest is… a trivia challenge! Ooh! It even provides trivia questions!"

The host club returned to their huddle. "Alright gang, who's the smartest person in our group?" Tamaki asked. Every eye was looking at Haruhi. "What? Me?" she queried. The other hosts nodded. "You're the only student who studies at this school", Honey pointed out. "You're probably super smart now Haru-chan!" Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. How did she get herself into this? Oh right. That stupid vase.

"Okay, okay. I'm going", she said, dragging her feet to the front of the stage. The spotlight was absolutely blinding. She looked over at the Hostesses to see the last person you'd expect. Hotaru Hinata. The girl waved enthusiastically at the audience. She then smiled kindly at Haruhi and held out her hand. "Let's have an epic battle, kay?" she said with a tilt of her head. Haruhi nodded and shook the strange girl's hand. Suddenly some random kids from the tech crew brought out two podiums with giant red buzzers on the both of them. (Haruhi: "Of course, rich people are prepared for anything.")

The other hosts cleared off and suddenly the stage went from empty to game show ready. Hotaru and Haruhi were put on opposite sides of the stage. Renge stood in the middle, a giant game show board projecting pink and blue rose petals behind her. "Who's ready to play 'ANSWER THAT QUESTION'?!" Renge exclaimed. The crowd clapped eagerly. Haruhi wanted to pound her head against the podium. Could this day get any weirder? And what kind of game show name was that?

Hotaru bounced up and down, unable to keep herself still. This was so exciting! She had never been on a game show! Time to check that one off her bucket list. Next, rolling in the mud with a hippo.

"To my left we have the always handsome, Haruhi Fujioka!" Renge said. Haruhi smiled awkwardly at the onlookers. "And to my right, we have the bubbly, energetic Hotaru Hinata." The spunky blonde, grinned ear to ear for a few seconds, then looked at Renge with surprise and anger. "Bubbly!? You wanna fight me!?"

The manager ignored her and continued on with the 'show'. "You have five seconds to answer and only one guess. Whoever buzzes in first gets to answer. If you are wrong, then the other competitor gets a steel. You got that?" The two hosts nodded. "Alright, first question. What is odontophobia?"  
The question appeared on the screen, along with a timer. Hotaru was the first to buzz in. "The fear of teeth!" she supplied. An optimistic ding was heard throughout the auditorium. "Correct!"

Haruhi's mouth gaped widely. That was the randomest question ever. Yet somehow she knew the answer right off the top of her head. Figures.  
"Next question. When you die, what will still keep growing for a couple of months?" Haruhi's eyes widened as she rang in the buzzer as fast as possible. She actually knew this one! She remembered it from her biology class in middle school. "Your hair", she stated, surprised at how accomplished she felt. The familiar ding chimed again. "Correct! Good job, Haruhi. I had a feeling you'd get that one." The brown haired girl let out a sigh. Maybe she did have a chance after all.

Meanwhile, the other hosts were anxiously waiting backstage. Tamaki was pacing back in forth quickly, doing the occasional fist pump when Haruhi got a correct answer. The twins were watching him in amusement.  
"This'll be a close one", Koaru said.

"Yeah, but Haruhi's smart, I'm sure she'll win", Hikaru articulated.

"True, but this Hinata is hard to predict."

"Yeah, that's true too."

Tamaki stopped abruptly in front of the little devils. "Stop saying that! You're bringing bad fortune to my little girl!" The twins just shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Your little what?" a voice said from behind them.

It was Nanami with a hand on her hip and a questioning look in her eyes. "A-ah-uh nothing! I didn't say anything!" Tamaki insisted. He wasn't very convincing. Reiko came up next to her, sporting the same look of uncertainty. "Are you implying that Fujioka is a girl?" she asked, growing amused.  
"What are you talking about? He's super manly", the twins exclaimed. "Just wait 'till you see his chest hairs", Hikaru added. "Like a lumberjack", Koaru finished. The two girls looked at each other. This whole situation was literally screaming bullshit. They should have guessed it though. Their always seemed to be something off about that honor student. It all made sense now.

"So that's it, you've been keeping this a secret from everyone else. But why?" Reiko asked. Kyoya stepped in between her and the twins. By this time everyone was engrossed in the conversation, just waiting to see what would happen next. "Frankly, that's none of your business, Miss Hinata. I suggest you move a long and forget what you've heard."

Nanami had to hold back her friend with all of her might. When Reiko wanted to she could get strong. "Listen bub, I was just asking a question! There's no need to get all moody and stuff! And quit with the frank this and frank that! It pisses me off!" Minori came up and poked her side (a weakness, apparently). Reiko quit fighting and let out a squeal. "I apologize for my friend's stupidity. We'll be leaving you alone now." The two girls dragged the honey haired girl away from the host club.

"AND HARUHI WINS!" Renge shouted. The crowd went wild and suddenly Haruhi appeared backstage, looking like she was in a daze. "I… I don't know how I did it…" she said, breathing heavily. Tamaki picked her up and spun her around. "I knew you could do it, Haruhi! You're the greatest! The bestest! The most wonderful…"

On the other side, Hotaru came out with a shrug. "After that question with the math and the x equals this and stuff, my brain just got too tired. Oh well, better luck next time!" Asuka frowned, but didn't say anything. They'd need to strategize better next time, otherwise they would never win. And they couldn't have that, now could they?

* * *

Fun fact, I decided a long time ago that Hotaru was an aquarius. It's also a known fact that Haruhi is an aquarius as well. I just thought it was funny that these two seemingly very different girls are the same sign. So maybe their not so different after all O.o  
Yeah, so, I hope you liked it. It was a very... interesting chapter to write. I'll be back soon ^.^ Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 6

HIIIIIIII! I'm sooooo sorry! It's been over a week and I haven't posted. I didn't expect this to happen, but things just kept happening and I got really busy. But I'm back now, so please don't be mad at me. I know I hate it when I have to wait forever for someone to post a new chapter. Anyways, I'll let you get back to reading ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Competition: Part 3**

The two clubs returned on stage, the crowd eagerly awaiting the next challenge. Reiko continuously stared daggers in Kyoya's direction. He never once looked her way, but he could feel her bloodthirsty glare trying to boar a hole in his skull. It was amusing to know someone could waste so much energy being pissed at him. He wanted so desperately to look over and smile at her, just to see what would happen. But at times like these, Kyoya was just too full of pride to give into temptation.

Nanami pulled on her friend's sleeve. Reiko turned her head only to have the charismatic girl wink at her. She had to refrain from pulling her bratty friend's hair out. There were people watching. Nanami took the chance to inspect the host club a little more thoroughly. They were all cute. Like, super cute. Her head began spinning, filled to the brim with lovey-dovey fantasies. Oh, her hopeless romantic heart.

The two girls turned their attention back to Renge when she had pulled another slip of paper out from the top hat. What could possibly come next? "And the third challenge is… a pie eating contest!"

Right off the bat, it was obvious who the host club would pick. Honey was famous for his large consumption of cake and any other sweets he could get his hands on. Pie would definitely fall into that category. Surely they had this challenge in the bag, right?

Without a word to his peers, Honey moved to the front of the stage. His eyes were twinkling with anticipation as his mouth began to water. The host club looked at their opponents, giving them a cocky grin. There was no way any of them would be able to gobble down a pie as fast as Honey-sempai. The hostess club looked back at them with a smug expression. Both teams seemed way too confident.

The boys' smile faltered when they saw who the girls had chosen to compete. A jittery Yuki approached center stage cautiously. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she chewed frantically on her finger nails. She looked nervous as hell! How could the other girls be so confident? Perhaps they would just have to wait and see.

Quickly, two small tables covered in white cloth were placed in front of the two competitors as a dining chair was placed behind each of them. They sat down and were given a napkin along with some silverware. When they were both settled in, a scrumptious cherry pie was positioned in front of each of them. Honey had a hard time not devouring it before the signal. It just looked so good!

"Ready… set… GO!"

The petite blonde boy eagerly began gobbling down his pie, which fading quickly with each bite. Part of him wanted to saver the taste, but doing that might have kept him from winning. Next to him, Yuki stared blankly down at her pie with unsure brown eyes. She looked afraid to even try. Any minute she would run off the stage, unable to continue. Ashamed. But then, something crazy happened.

In a matter of seconds, her pie was gone. She had consumed it whole, like a vacuum cleaner. It was an amazing sight to watch a shy, quiet girl's jaw practically unhitch and wolf down an entire pie. If you blinked, you would have missed it completely; it was that fast. And even more impressive, she wasn't even covered in the cherry goodness. Only a small red stain in the corner of her mouth, which she licked away quickly.

Everyone around was speechless, especially the host club. "But… how? What? When did she? Huh?" Tamaki uttered, unable to process the scene before him. Did Honey just… lose?

Honey's eyes filled with tears at the realization of his defeat. How could he have lost? How could anyone eat faster than him? It just didn't make sense. "TAKASHI!" he yelled, jumping into the taller boy's arms. Some of the girls in the audience burst into tears seeing Honey so distraught. Mori tried his best to console his cousin. "She's a demon! She can't be human!" Honey cried, unable to cope.

Yuki timidly returned to the group, who boasted their congratulations. The other boys in the crowd cheered loudly.

Mori looked up at the hostess club. His usually kind eyes turned dark and cold. Nanami was the first to catch his glare, a chill running down her spine. His gaze made her want to curl up into a ball and hide. Had they crossed a line they shouldn't have? She really hated being, well… hated. Even if they WERE the enemy, she didn't want them to think badly of her. Asuka put a hand on Nanami's shoulder. "No worries. He's just upset because we hurt his precious little cousin's feelings. Don't let him intimidate you", she assured her. Nanami let out a sigh and nodded. Of course. Asuka could always tell what she were thinking.

Reiko glared back at Mori only to find that he had returned to comforting Honey. She looked over and caught a pair of silver-brown eyes staring back at her. He looked away as quickly as her eyes met his.

* * *

Well, now Honey knows how his younger brother feels, haha! I hope you enjoyed. I like to think that you got to know Yuki a bit better, but to be honest she still seems like a such a mystery to me. Well of course, I know her a lot better than you do. Tehehe, evil plans!  
Oh my gosh, I was re-reading chapter two. SO MANY ERRORS! Goes to show how tired I was...  
Anyways, that's all for now. Next chapter will be epic ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Hola! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to those of you who have stuck around. Even you quiet ones that I don't know about (I love you too). I spent the entire afternoon on this chapter (other than dinner), and it's my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Competition: Part 4**

The hostess club was in the girl's locker room, preparing for their next challenge. "I should have known someone would suggest a dodge ball tournament", Reiko said with a sigh, pulling her shoulder length hair into a pony tail. She was never really one for sports. In fact, she hated them. With a passion. "It was probably one of our customers just dying to see us in these skimpy gym shorts", Asuka pointed out, admiring her appearance in the oversized mirror.

Even the locker rooms were gorgeous. Flawless tile floors, chandeliers, and changing room sized lockers with each athlete's name and sport engraved above the handle. The gym clothes were nothing to sneeze at either. They were custom made just for Ouran Academy by Nike. They were comfortable for excessive movement and flattering to any body type. It was no wonder the auburn haired girl loved them so much.

"Alright girls, I have a plan. Gather around", Asuka ordered. She was always the first to take up the leadership role, especially in situations like these. The others collected around their self-proclaimed leader. "Okay. The strongest player we have is Minori, obviously. So I want you in the front, taking down as many opponents as you can. I'd aim for Morinozuka and Honinozuka first. They are the strongest on their team." Minori grinned excitedly, two thumbs in the air. She was pumped! Ready to win!

Asuka directed her attention to Hotaru next. The blonde girl beamed at her. "You are the fastest person I've met and you have more energy than all of us combined. So I'm assuming you can dodge pretty well. That's why I want you to be a distraction. When an opponent is busy trying to hit you, that'll give one of us a chance to strike.

"Speaking of striking. Nanami, you've been a trained dancer ever since you could walk, correct?" Nanami nodded. "Good. Then you've probably built up a lot of muscle. You and I will stay just behind Minori, so not to get in her way, but will remain at a good throwing distance. I suggest aiming for the weaker links first, then go from there.

"Reiko. You have absolutely no upper body strength, so don't even bother trying to hit anyone. (Reiko: "I wasn't even planning on it. Jerk.") I want you to play defense. If you are carrying a ball, you can deflect another ball without getting penalized. If Minori or any of us look like we're in trouble, you must act as a guard.

"And Yuki. Just… try not to get hit."

Yuki put her head down in shame. She knew trying to help would only make things worse, but still. She didn't like being completely useless. Minori put an arm around Yuki's slumped shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it. You won us an entire point all by yourself. It's because of you that we're in the lead", she said reassuringly. Yuki gave her friend a grateful smile.

"So far", Asuka reminded. The six hostesses exited the girl's locker room. They were greeted by the host club exiting through the door opposite them.

"Host Club", Nanami spat. She was acting like they were in the movies, when the rivals come face to face. Note: In these situations, you must ALWAYS remain hostile. Kindness is futile.

"Hostess Club", the twins chorused, grinning deviously. They had been itching for the chance to fight these girls. That time was now.

Both clubs went in opposite directions, but would end in the same gym. On the same court. Ready to fight.

The new gymnasium (not to be confused with the abandoned one) was packed. Everyone had moved from the auditorium to here, and the bleachers were overflowing. Somehow Renge had managed to have a food stand open, was selling merchandise for both clubs, and was now sporting her favorite referee cosplay. "Alright everyone! Take your seats!" she instructed, her voice blaring through the speakers.

Once everyone was settled down, she said, "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE MOST EPIC DODGE BALL TOURNAMENT EVER?!" She received booming wails in response. "ALRIGHT! LET'S BRING OUT OUR TWO TEAMS!"

Both clubs entered from opposite doors, game faces on. The boys were wearing rose colored T-shirts in honor of their lovely ladies, why the girls were wearing baby blue. Haruhi was the only one not on the court. She had opted out so that each team would have an even number of people. I row of dodge balls were placed at the middle of the court, just waiting to be thrown into someone's face.

"Host club, are you ready!?" The six boys nodded.

"Hostess club, are you ready!?" The six girls did the same.

Renge then blew the whistle.

Everyone scrambled to grab a ball, then returned to their side of the court. It was obvious that Tamaki had not really assembled a strategy as he watched each girl get in their positions. "Team, spread out!" he ordered. It was the best idea he could come up with. Luckily his other teammates were smarter than him and already had an idea of what they were going to do.

Honey excitedly bounced to the front. He had planned to go head to head with Minori, seeing how she would probably go after him anyways. This would be so much fun! He grinned at her and she smirked. "Bring it on, shrimp", she said, trying to egg him on. Just then, Mori appeared behind his cousin, lifting him up on his shoulders. This gave Honey good leverage as he started chucking balls down at the athlete. She dodged them easily, but was well aware how difficult it would be to take these two down.

Hotaru was busy bouncing all over the place as the twins kept throwing balls at her. She was so fast, it was almost impossible to see where she'd go next. Hotaru began to taunt the boys while giggling like a mad man. "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN!" This only made the two boys throw harder, which was exactly what she wanted. Tire them out, then she could catch them off guard.

Nanami took the chance then and there to attack. She threw the ball as hard as she could and hit Koaru's right arm. He dropped his ball and fell to the floor dramatically. Hikaru looked at his 'injured' brother, his eyes full of worry. "Don't worry about me Hikaru. I'll be fine. Keep fighting… for the host club." Plenty of girls were balling in the stands as Koaru left the court.

Hikaru glared at Hotaru, who was laughing hysterically. "You guys really are drama queens!" she said. Hikaru was ready to throw another ball at her when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey look! A unicorn!" Hotaru turned around eagerly. "Where!?" The ginger boy took his chance. He threw the ball and hit her right in the back. She stood frozen, not quite understanding what just happened. It took her a couple of seconds to process the information before she turned around to face Hikaru. "You tricked me!" she exclaimed. "Come on, you should know better than to trust me", he retorted. Hotaru had to be dragged off the court.

Asuka slapped her forehead. Why did that girl have to be so gullible? Unicorns don't exist! Everyone knows that!

Tamaki cockily marched to the boundary line, ready to show off his mad ball throwing skills. He was about to fling at someone when he was hit in the chest, courtesy of Asuka. Tears formed in his eyes as he began another one of his crazy rants. "But that's not fare! I didn't even get to try! I wanted to show Haruhi how amazing her daddy is! MAMAAAAAAAAA-"

Kyoya shoved the blubbering idiot off the court. "It's not my fault you weren't paying attention. Go sit with Koaru." Tamaki walked away, a cloud of gloom over his head. Kyoya inspected the scene before him. He hadn't been doing much movement. Only the occasional dodge from a fly ball. He wasn't really interested in devoting his energy to this game, but knew when the time came, he would put forth the effort.

Reiko had proceeded to assist Minori. Two against one just wasn't fair, now was it? Of course, there was nothing fair about dodge ball. She did her best to block the shots Honey was throwing her friend's way while said carrot top tried desperately to hit one of these guys. They were good. Like, really good. But she had to prove that she was better.

Finally, taking the time to aim perfectly, she hit Mori's stomach. He didn't seem to be bothered by it. He just set Honey down and left the court. Hmm. How boring.

Honey held his ball up in the air and proclaimed, "I must avenge Takashi!" With about 50% of the brute force he had, he chucked his ball at Minori. It was enough to knock her off her feet. Reiko quickly took to another side of the court, not wanting to get tangled up with him.

Asuka tried not to worry, but they had just lost two of their key players. The strongest links left were herself and Nanami. While Reiko was good at playing the guard, she wouldn't stand a chance if both of them were gone. Maybe if they were lucky, Yuki would release some sort of inner beast and take all these guys down. Highly unlikely.

Nanami proceeded to go after Honey, Reiko following close behind. They were throwing at each other for at least five minutes, but so far they were getting nowhere. When one of Honey's balls finally reached Nanami's thigh, Yuki (hell knows where she came from) took the chance to throw her ball. Maybe everyone was so shocked that she was actually trying, that Honey forgot to dodge it. Either way it hit him, and he was out. He seemed very depressed to have been taken down by the same person.

Reiko looked at Yuki, her mouth ajar. Yuki's eyes were aflame. "I hate him and his stupid cuteness, it's so annoying", she muttered to herself. Suddenly she came back to reality and took cover behind Reiko.

Kyoya sighed. It was only him and Hikaru left. Who'd have thought it would come to this. Well, he might as well try. The uninterested boy grabbed a ball and walked forward. Reiko saw him coming and glared. Asuka was busy with Hikaru, and unless Yuki was going to try again, she would have to be the one to take him on. Great. She was really hoping to have been out by now.

Kyoya went from uninterested to fierce as he threw a ball at the girl in front of him. Reiko dodged it easily as Yuki hurried away from the battle. Kyoya kept throwing while Reiko kept dodging. She knew this was getting herself nowhere, but what else was she supposed to do? It's not like throwing her ball would do any good. She wouldn't be able to hit him, no matter how close she was. But she had to try.

Her eyes met his as she took a deep breath, releasing the ball from her hands. Suddenly their one sided dual turned into an all-out war. You could feel the tension in the room as they mercilessly hurled balls at each other. Once upon a time all they did was verbally assault one another, but this was something different. They didn't just want to belittle the other, they wanted to win. They wanted so desperately to win. That's when Renge decided to change things up a bit.

"FULL COURT!" she hollered.

This took Asuka by surprise, and she was taken out easily with the loss of the boundary line. Yuki squealed a little when she realized Hikaru was coming for her next. She ran to the end of the court until she reached the wall, grabbing a ball to try to protect herself.

Reiko and Kyoya were so close that they pretty much ditched the balls, completely lost in the game. Reiko pounced on Kyoya, knocking them both to the ground. A wrestle ensued. Renge was about to blow the whistle to stop them, but was interrupted by a terrified scream, followed by a thud.

On the floor lied an unconscious Yuki. Hikaru quickly rushed to her side, followed by Kyoya and Reiko, who had completely forgotten about their fight. "What happened", Reiko demanded, ready to pound Hikaru's face in. Everyone in the bleachers began to murmur, unsure of what was going on. Renge told them to remain seated and stay calm.

Hikaru had trouble finding his words. "I-I don't know. I must have the thrown the ball too hard. I think sh-she hit her head against the wall." The rest of the competitors crowded around. Minori bent down, worry etched on her face. Asuka bent down next to her and inspected the back of Yuki's head. "Yeah, she definitely hit her head against the wall. She probably had a concussion. We should take her to the hospital."

Kyoya would have offered to have her taken to his family's hospital, but he knew it was unnecessary. Both Asuka's parents were doctors working for an opposing group. She could take care of it just fine.

"You bastard! You did this on purpose!" Reiko exclaimed, grabbing Hikaru by the collar of his shirt. "No! I didn't! I promise!" He seemed sincere, but she knew the twins were no stranger to doing sinister things. Hotaru and Nanami pulled her away from the frightened boy. "Chill. It was an accident", Nanami tried to reason, but Reiko wasn't listening.

Suddenly the room went completely silent. The host club turned around only to be scared out of their wits. Standing in the door way of the gymnasium… was the chairman. He looked anything but pleased.

"Get Miss Moto to the nurse, Miss Houshakuji. The rest of you, my office."

* * *

Character Corner: The Hostess Club and Their Zodiac Signs

Minori- Leo  
Yuki- Cancer  
Asuka- Aries  
Nanami- Libra  
Hotaru- Aquarius  
Reiko- Capricorn

I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it too. Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Wondering why I chose those zodiac signs? Wanna tell me how much you love/hate this story? Guesses to what's gonna happen next? Leave it all in the comment section. I do love them comments.  
That's all for now. GOODBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE! ^.^


End file.
